


Anyone Can Tell You’re My Angel

by ravinilla



Category: VIXX
Genre: Body Harness, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pet Names, Smut, i really laid it on thick, i'm sick of me, like a fucking gratuitous amount of pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravinilla/pseuds/ravinilla
Summary: Hakyeon's teasing strikes a sour cord in Taekwoon that only Wonsik knows how to play right.





	

"Such an angelic smile, Taekwoonie!" Hakyeon cooed obnoxiously. His fingers pinched and pulled at Taekwoon's round cheeks, leaving Taekwoon trying to swat him away.

"Don't you mean ugly smile?" Hongbin cracked, but a pillow flew into his face and he toppled from his perch on the couch's arm. Sanghyuk collapsed all over Jaehwan, guffawing.

From his corner of the couch, Wonsik snorted softly at his bandmates, attention returning to Hakyeon mercilessly pinching Taekwoon's cheeks.

"If our group had an angel-line, it'd be you, me, and Jaehwanie!" Hakyeon laughed, turning his head. "Isn't that right, Jaehwan? Angel-like, just the three of us. The rest of you are hideous little demons." His smile was so wide, Wonsik wondered how painful it must be. As long as he was enjoying himself.

"Hakyeon—Please . . ." Taekwoon's voice was weak, all his efforts to peel their over-energetic leader off him going to waste. With a good look at his face, Wonsik saw he was flushed all the way down into his turtleneck. He hid a knowing smile into his writing notebook.

It wasn't long before Taekwoon's embarrassment capacity was leaking. Wonsik hadn't been paying attention, but Taekwoon somehow sneaked his way out of Hakyeon's laser focus and into his room to recover. Karma came back to bite Hongbin in the ass when Hakyeon turned his sights on him, and the rest of the group heard couldn't hear the last of it for the remaining night.

Not much time after that passed when Wonsik left the living room. He put up all his writing materials in his shared room with Sanghyuk and checked the time; it was late. They should probably all be getting to bed soon or their managers would have their hides. Still, Wonsik found it an appropriate hour to finally check on poor Taekwoon. He probably still hadn't recuperated from his bashfulness overload.

Inconspicuously, Wonsik slipped from his room and over to Taekwoon's, hopefully gone unnoticed. His knuckles were soft in their knock against his door and then he gently pushed it open after a second.

The light inside was dim. Things were strewn about the floor, messy as usual, but Wonsik paid it no mind as he peeked at the bed. There was Taekwoon lying on his bed and facing the wall, covered with a thick blanket up to his neck. Wonsik sighed good-naturedly.

"Taekwoon," he hummed gently. "You alright?"

Sheets rustled as his own reply, accompanied by the shrug of Taekwoon's shoulders. A smile pulled at his lips.

He easily crossed the room and then sat down on the bed, fingers automatically finding their place in Taekwoon's soft hair. Some of the tension left Taekwoon's resting form when Wonsik brushed through the black locks, and Wonsik's smile deepened.

"Sweet boy," he murmured. Some stiffness returned, but Wonsik threading fingers kept steady. "Was it too much for you?"

He knew when someone's teasing folded on itself in Taekwoon too much, he'd escape to his room to unwind; this time though, was a little different. He reached for the blanket hem.

Taekwoon's hand was quick in curling around it to keep it up to his chin. Wonsik brushed over his whitened knuckles.

"Don't be shy, it's only me." he assured softly.

A moment took its time in passing before Taekwoon's fingers loosened. Wonsik pulled the blanket from the loose hold and then over his pale shoulder—it was bare. One of Taekwoon's arms moved under the blanket to curl protectively around himself.

Wonsik slid his warm palm back up Taekwoon's tense shoulder and ushered it downwards. Adoration twinkled in his eyes at what he found: a thick band of velvet snug around Taekwoon's neck with a thinner strand of silk circling in the center.

"Did you have it on this whole time?" Wonsik asked softly, endeared. Taekwoon nodded, raising one of his arms to cover his eyes in embarrassment as he rolled onto his back.

Hooked into a ring that dangled from the glowing white collar was a strap that webbed out into several more—Wonsik chuckled as he slowly pulled away the blanket to reveal the pattern. It was Taekwoon's favorite one: trimmed with lace, banding around his pectorals and strung around his waist. Wonsik couldn't help but trace his fingers along the straps, prodding at the small, white bow tied to the silver ring over his lower sternum. Goosebumps rose in his wake.

"Were you wearing this all day?" he asked, flattening his palm just above Taekwoon's navel.

Taekwoon nodded meekly, jaw clenched and arm pulled tighter over his eyes.

"Look at me, sweetheart." Wonsik coaxed, pressing his fingers into Taekwoon's pale skin.

Taekwoon inhaled almost inaudibly and then slowly picked his arm from his eyes. His gaze was glossy, dark eyes standing out against the flush high in his cheeks. They fluttered closed when Wonsik caressed along the side of his face with his hand.

"So precious," he murmured, "Did Hakyeon-hyung embarrass you too much, little angel?"

The moniker tensed Taekwoon up. He leaned into Wonsik's touch and nodded slowly.

Wonsik cooed, "There, there. You know he doesn't mean any harm. What do you want me to do to make it better?"

A long moment of silence passed between them. Wonsik stroked his thumb over Taekwoon's cheekbone, eyes and smile gentle. Taekwoon bit the inside of his bottom lip and then hesitantly reached for Wonsik's other hand. His grasp around it was unsure as he shakily began to guide it down his chest, down his flat belly.

Wonsik hummed. "Are you sure?"

Taekwoon tentatively nodded.

"Alright then. Sit up for me."

Wonsik with drew his hands and gave Taekwoon space to sit up. He eyed the straps pulling tighter on his pale form in satisfaction, all the lean muscle and soft skin shifting under them. The thought to trace his tongue along their ridges flit through his mind.

Single vertical straps ran down the front and back of Taekwoon's thighs, connected to another small, silver ring that spread out into sheer white stockings. Impress floated in the back of Wonsik's mind that Taekwoon went through the whole day wearing all of this and not showing a single sign of it. He couldn't fault him though—it gave Taekwoon a sense of security like nothing else could.

Taekwoon was all grace tinged with shyness as he shifted around, andWonsik was captivated by it. His long legs folded up slightly and Wonsik moved around until both of them were settled face to face. Taekwoon looked everywhere but him, his flush running down his neck and blooming over his upper chest.

Wonsik graced his palms up Taekwoon's arms, over trembling shoulders, past a warm neck, until he stopped to cup full cheeks. His head tilted forward until their foreheads were touching.

"Hyung wasn't wrong . . . You do have an angelic smile, sweetheart." Wonsik murmured.

Taekwoon's hands found his hips and squeezed as he tried to keep more embarrassment at bay. His eyelids fluttered, long lashes fanning delicately along his cheeks.

From them, Wonsik's hands began their descent and eventually grasped under Taekwoon's thick thighs. Taekwoon shivered and let his head fall forward, bangs in his face.

"Wonsik, I—" Taekwoon bit hard into his bottom lip, fingers curling tight into his shirt. "Please . . ."

Wonsik massaged Taekwoon's thighs, trying to work some of the tenseness out of him. Normally, he might tease Taekwoon a bit, prod him to ask for what he wanted, but he could sense Taekwoon was near the end of his rope and decided to be gracious.

"You want me to take care of you, sweetheart?"

Taekwoon's nod was meek. His breath was borderline-exhausted already.

"Okay. I'll take care of you, darling."

He wasted no time ushering Taekwoon to move and then settled himself up against the wall. He crisscrossed his legs and then patted his lap, where Taekwoon easily climbed into. Wonsik liked watching his accentuated body flex under all the pure white straps, the dim light glint off the fine fabric of the stockings. Taekwoon glowed so beautifully like this.

Taekwoon exhaled heavy breath—relief—when his back rested against Wonsik's chest. Wonsik easily settled his chin onto the shoulder before him and let Taekwoon finish adjusting before sliding his hands up his thighs.

"Such a good boy, my Taekwoonie," he hummed. He raised one arm and his palm began to massage one of Taekwoon's pecs, thumbing along the straps and tiptoeing around his nipples. The other hand traced feather-light patterns into the skin just above the lacy garter belt. The tremors came when Wonsik began pressing soft kisses below the strap of white choker around his neck. "So good for me."

Wonsik slipped his hand past the belt and traced the hem of matching panties before dipping his fingers in. The panties were already tented with Taekwoon's half-erection and Wonsik wrapped his hand around it, slowly starting to pump it to fullness. Taekwoon whimpered. He braced his hands on Wonsik's knees.

Though he wasn't too far along, Taekwoon's hips jolted up when Wonsik squeezed his nipple, pressing his thumb into his cock's slit at the same time. Taekwoon's grasped at the hand on his chest, lacing their fingers together, and pressed his hips back onto Wonsik's crotch. A muted noise reverberated in Wonsik's throat, but he didn't make a move on it; instead focusing on melting Taekwoon into him with more warm kisses and hot touches.

He started flicking his wrist, changing pace to draw out difference sounds.

"How does it feel?" he asked into the skin behind Taekwoon's reddened ear.

"Good . . ." Taekwoon mumbled, shaking in his lap. "It's good . . . But I want . . . more . . ." His head rolled away so Wonsik couldn't see his face. Wonsik seized his chin and turned his head back, and then tilted his own for their lips to meet. Taekwoon sighed into his mouth, hips moving in little circles.

When Wonsik's tongue traced his bottom lip, he moaned and one of his hands joined Wonsik's pumping his length. He panted, world fuzzy around him while heat roiled up in the pit of his belly. Wonsik broke the kiss and Taekwoon's hooded eyelids fluttered like he was drunk on the feeling.

"You're so pretty, angel." Wonsik whispered against his rosy lips. His other hand slowed. "Do you want me to make love to you?"

Taekwoon's nod was small but more bashful than ever.

Wonsik pulled their hands from the lacy panties. He licked precome from his fingers and then grasped Taekwoon's waist to lift him off; he laid him back, running his hands down his sides to where the garter straps hooked into the stockings. He popped the clasps off and then slowly dragged each stocking off, feeling the goosebumps under his touch. Shivering, Taekwoon peered at him with flexing hands on either side of his turned head.

Stockings discarded, Wonsik reached over into the nightstand's drawer and picked the lube out. He ran one finger down the outline of Taekwoon's erection straining against the white panties, drawing a whine, and then slipped those off too.

When Taekwoon's length bounced free, Wonsik kissed the flushed head and slicked his fingers up. He glanced at Taekwoon to see his glossy eyes watching him, lips parted, legs spreading evermore. He pressed his palm on the inside of his thigh and flattened the leg against the bed.

Without warning, he slipped a slick finger into Taekwoon's warmth. The passage was effortless and Taekwoon sighed out, one of his hands roaming to curl into the sheets. Wonsik watched his face as he twisted his finger; how his brow would twitch, his lips would pull, and couldn't help adding a second. Taekwoon's eyes popped open in surprise and he curled up to find Wonsik working him open.

His pants quickened and shortened and Wonsik listened to the straps strain against his body when he started twisting. Pleasure surged in his stomach, up his spine when Wonsik's fingertips rubbed against his prostate.

"There," he panted, reaching for Wonsik's shirt again. "Touch me there again, please, Wonsik,"

It was adorable how desperate he already sounded, how his sweet voice didn't match the provocative sight of his slender body wrapped up in restraints. Wonsik loved him like this; loved his hooded eyes that needed more, the way his hole twitched urgently around his fingers. It was easy to comply to his needs, finding the spot again and massaging it with slow circles.

Between them, Taekwoon's leaky red cock twitched and his head rolled back, mouth falling open. The light shone off his side profile; he glowed ethereally and it stole Wonsik's breath.

"I'm already g-going to . . . Wonsik . . ." Taekwoon's spine bowed and light glinted off the silver rings and silky bows of his harness. Wonsik's fingers sped up, but only for a moment, only long enough for Taekwoon to think he was going to come—and then they jerked out.

Taekwoon bucked his hips, desperate for friction, but instead Wonsik wrapped his hand around his length's base and squeezed lightly.

"Did you want to come already, angel? Or do you want something else . . . ?" If Taekwoon already wanted to finish, Wonsik was more than willing to let him, more than willing to do whatever he wanted. He just wanted to be sure.

"I like it when you call me that . . ." Taekwoon babbled, unrelated. "I really like it . . ."

Wonsik cooed softly. "I know you do, sweetheart. Because it's true, right? You're my angel, so precious and pure." His praise was intensifying Taekwoon's trembles into full quakes.

He let go of the base of Taekwoon's cock and skimmed his hands all the way up his lithe legs, until he stopped to grasp his hips. Taekwoon used his strong biceps as leverage and pulled himself up into his lap. Faces only centimeters apart, noses brushing, their eyes roamed each others faces before they leaned in to lock lips.

Taekwoon sighed when his cock brushed up against the warm fabric of Wonsik's shirt. The sound melted into a moan when Wonsik's nimble hands kneaded his ass, spreading his cheeks to tease his quivering hole.

"So good for me . . ." Wonsik whispered into his mouth, dipping his finger in and out.

"I want you . . ." Taekwoon mumbled. He unwrapped his arms from around Wonsik's shoulders and reached between them to undo his pants. It wasn't long before he was rubbing their cocks together, one hand wrapped around both of them, and Wonsik hissed at the cool touch and air.

"Okay angel, you can have me." he agreed, and his hands returned to Taekwoon's hips.

Taekwoon jerked them off together a few seconds longer before he raised himself. He held the head of Wonsik's cock and guided it to his hole. It slid in easily, though Taekwoon took his sweet time setting himself back down, relishing the slow stretch scattering static over his vision.

Wonsik grunted, restraining himself from jerking Taekwoon's hips down, losing himself in how he was being swallowed whole by such a snug heat. Movement only ceased when Wonsik was buried to the hilt, planting more tender kisses along his shoulder and neck, up to his jaw.

With a slow, passionate pace, Taekwoon's hips began to ride forward and Wonsik circled his own in small motions. Taekwoon's pebbled nipples graced against his chest through the thin fabric of his shirt as he arched and pressed their bodies tighter together. It wasn't long before Taekwoon all but yanked it off and tossed it elsewhere, leaving Wonsik to bask in their skin hot rubbing together—and how the white straps grazed over his own nipples.

He tilted his head up to kiss against Taekwoon's jaw again because his head was tilted back, trying to keep with the pace of his cock sliding against Taekwoon's velvety, hot walls with more desperation every second.

"Are you close, sweetheart?" Wonsik rasped against Taekwoon's rapid pulse.

Taekwoon whimpered, hands tight on his bare shoulders, hips stuttering every other thrust. "But are y-you—"

"Don't worry about me," he shushed, voice tight from the heat building in his own belly. "I'm here to take care of you, not the other way around, okay?"

Reassured, Taekwoon began riding him with abandon, moans pitching higher and fingers weaving tighter. The straps against his chest strained and creaked like they might snap, but Wonsik knew he liked that.

With a drawn out, pitchy moan, Taekwoon jerked and his head fell forward to the side of Wonsik's. Ribbons of come spattered white between their abdomens and Wonsik wrapped his hand around Taekwoon's length to milk him dry. Wonsik groaned as Taekwoon's hole spasmed around him, beckoning his end too, but he only slowed his hips and guided Taekwoon through the rest of his orgasm, careful not to be too overstimulating.

Taekwoon eventually collapsed against him, but hips and hole twitched to relieve the rest of his high. Wonsik stayed still, waiting for him to recover—though he was painfully hard and would probably finish himself off in the bathroom after cleaning Taekwoon up.

Then, however, Taekwoon decided to pull off him, shuddering, and laid him back. Surprised, Wonsik lifted his head only to drop it when Taekwoon's hot mouth wrapped around him. He was none too neat as he sucked, tracing his wet tongue along the pulsing veins greedily. Wonsik accidentally bucked his hips up and Taekwoon gagged, but only for a moment. He dropped his head all the way down to the hilt and Wonsik moaned when his cockhead brushed the back of Taekwoon's throat.

He fucked up into Taekwoon's heavenly mouth and Taekwoon swallowed around him several times, hollowing his cheeks, massaging his thighs through his pants. One of his knuckles thrust against Wonsik's taint the same time as he squeezed his balls, and that was all it took for Wonsik to spill down his throat.

Taekwoon sputtered just slightly but swallowed all of it, taking a moment to lick up what he couldn't catch. A moment passed before Taekwoon's mouth softly popped off him.

Wonsik lifted his head to see Taekwoon panting and wiping his cherry-bitten lips with the back of his hand. He was truly a sight to behold: the light gleaming off him and the come smeared over his abdomen, while his spent cock hung between his spread thighs. If Wonsik thought about it too much, he knew he would get hard again so he sat up.

He shifted over to Taekwoon and wiped his mouth too, but Taekwoon grabbed his face and kissed him one last time, deep, languid and affectionate—it was Wonsik's turn to melt into him, rubbing circles into his shoulders. Taekwoon pressed their foreheads together, gazing lovingly into his eyes.

"Thank you." he whispered.

Wonsik's lips quirked. "You don't have to thank me, sweetheart." He could just faintly make out the new red rising in Taekwoon's cheeks.

They pulled back from each other. Wonsik used his shaky legs to cross the room for the tissues and cleaned himself up before tucking his length back into his boxers, pants left unzipped.

He returned to Taekwoon resting against the pile of pillows at the bed's head. Taekwoon sighed in contentment when Wonsik used the soft tissues to wipe the drying come from his body. The straps were loosened and unbuckled, and Wonsik ran his fingers along the sharp imprints they left from being a little too tight.

Taekwoon idly played with his collar while Wonsik made quick work of everything, humming to himself.

"I sort of want to keep it on . . ." Taekwoon mumbled, only a little self-conscious.

Wonsik chuckled. "Even while we shower?"

"You want to shower?"

"Only if you do."

Thoughtfulness didn't stay for long on Taekwoon's expression before he eagerly nodded, undoing the clasp behind his neck himself.

Wonsik set everything aside to be better cleaned when they were done. He grasped Taekwoon's wrist and without a second thought, pressed light kisses to every one of his knuckles, and then turned it over to kiss the inside.

Taekwoon's laugh was soft. "Thank you." he said again. "I love you."

Wonsik helped him off the bed.

When they were standing, he kissed one more time against his forehead. "Anything for you, my angel. I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> That was easily one of the most fluffy things I've ever written, and I couldn't do it without making it smut. Actually! This whole thing was inspired by [this](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/765016/11). I really wanted to read more of what it was, but alas, it was a oneshot so I had to take things into my own hands. You can see what the inspiration for Taekwoon's body harness was [here](https://cdn1.thehunt.com/app/public/system/note_images/1243221/note_preview/9db7dc9680720e31ecde3b146589c2d3.jpg). Crossposted on my [writing tumblr](http://homoerotixx.tumblr.com/post/152846939777).


End file.
